Anhelos de poder
by Androide Rojo
Summary: Trunks y Vegeta ingresaron a la habitación del tiempo para entrenar y poder vencer a Cell; Vegeta tenía como única visión volverse más fuerte, pero Trunks quería algo más que solo aumentar su poder, él buscaba conocer mejor a su padre, y poder regenerar la áspera relación que se había constituido hasta ese momento. [TERMINADO]
1. Capítulo uno: El rechazo

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

**"_... Cell se estaba volviendo cada vez mas poderoso, y el único método que los guerreros Z tenían a la mano era entrenarse para lograr vencerlo. Goku señaló que la manera más rápida y factible de entrenar era en la habitación del tiempo, la cual proporcionaba menos horas de práctica en la linea temporal normal, pero con un mayor desarrollo de las habilidades. Es por eso, que Vegeta y Trunks aceptaron la petición, e ingresaron ambos para realizar un entrenamiento que les permitiera volverse más fuertes en menor tiempo._"**

* * *

**Capítulo uno:** **El rechazo **

'_Buena suerte'_ fue lo último que escuche de parte de Gohan al entrar a la habitación del tiempo, mi padre y yo estaríamos un año entero entrenando… juntos. Dentro de mí, habían sentimientos encontrados, que luchaban por sobresalir unos con otros; temor, por lo acontecido, ansiedad por lo que se venía, sin embargo sabía que debía tener un actitud impávida frente a mi padre, y en algunos ocasiones, simplemente debía dejar de escuchar sus palabras que en su mayoría eran insultos, o un rechazo total. Nunca esperé que me abrazara, o me diera una palabra de aliento, cada vez que mi madre intentaba explicarme la personalidad de mi padre, lo veía como un hombre orgulloso y fuerte, y jamás me hice falsas expectativas, sabía que su corazón era frío, duro como una roca, pero nunca pensé que sería tan extremo, que me rechazaría de tal manera.

—Trunks, espero que no me estorbes

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. Me limitaré a seguir tus movimientos, no insistiré pidiendo que entrenes conmigo, sé que te negaras a pesar que lo suplique una y otra vez

—Por supuesto —Dijo, riéndose de mi —, necesito un oponente que me haga superar mis poderes, no uno que no sirva para nada

Me quité la chaqueta y comencé a entrenar, mi padre fue a otro lado, lejos. No recuerdo el tiempo que transcurrió ese día, pero me sentía agotado, así que decidí comer y descansar para recuperar energías y seguir con mi entrenamiento. Mi padre, Vegeta, estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los escalones de la pequeña habitación, con los ojos cerrados, meditando. No quise preguntar ni hacer comentarios al respecto, de todas formas recibiría un insulto, o un profundo silencio. —¿Crees que podrás conseguir algo con ese entrenamiento tan básico, Trunks? —No le respondí, continúe mi camino hasta la nevera. —Ya veo, no quieres responder, pero que chiquillo mas insolente

—Es el entrenamiento que realizaba en la otra dimensión, en mi realidad —dije—, Gohan me enseño todo lo que sé, y ya que tú no quieres entrenar conmigo, seguiré a este ritmo

Así fue nuestra relación los primeros meses, conversaciones cortas en las que solo criticaba mi manera de entrenar, mi nivel, mis poderes, por lo que decidí ignorar cada una de sus palabras. Él me quería lejos, yo me alejaría entonces de él.

El tiempo transcurría rápido, estaba un poco más alto, pude notarlo y mi cabello comenzaba a crecer. Sentía que me hacía más fuerte, la energía que desprendía en mis poderes era cada vez mayor, y mi padre se dio cuenta de ello. Hubo ocasiones en que me miraba a lo lejos, y otras tantas se acercaban un poco, y desde el aire, observaba mis movimientos, en una oportunidad incluso, pude ver en su rostro una pizca de sorpresa, que desapareció rápidamente al notar que lo miraba. Un día, como tantos otros, en medio de mi entrenamiento, sin avisar, mi padre me lanzó un poder por la espalda, desestabilizándome, y haciéndome caer. —¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! —grité, intentando recobrar el aliento.

—Deberás mejorar tus sentidos, no puedes simplemente concentrarte en lo que haces, y no en tu alrededor. Si hubiera sido Cell, ya estarías muerto; actúas como un Saiyajin de clase baja… es cierto, qué más puedo esperar si fuiste entrenado por el hijo de Kakarotto. Pelea conmigo.

Y así lo hice, comencé una batalla de entrenamiento junto a mi padre, sé que para él fue un simple acto para '_calentar_' como decía, pero para mí, era pasar al fin, un instante junto a él, de todas formas, mi regreso al pasado no fue solo para advertir de lo que venía y ayudar en la batalla contra los androides, sino también poder conocer a mi padre, y pasar tiempo juntos.

—Vamos Trunks, no tengas miedo en atacar a tu padre, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas —decía, en tono de burla y a la vez, severidad. —¿Acaso no te sientes feliz al estar cerca de mi? Buscabas este momento, tener una interacción familiar, pues bien, ¡te daré la dicha de ser golpeado por tu padre!

Intenté responder a todos sus movimientos, pero iba un paso delante de mí. Me golpeó con fuerza repetidas veces en el estomago y el rostro, y para terminar, me lanzó uno de sus poderes, dejándome en el suelo, lastimado. —Sabía que no eras oponente para mí, no pareciera que fueses hijo mío, con este nivel de pelea tan bajo, me repugnas. —Me levanté, y dejé que el poder de Supersaiyajin se apoderara de mi cuerpo, lo ataqué entre la cólera, y las ganas de demostrarle que merecía su respeto, lo ataqué sin limitarme por su titulo de padre, lo ataque como si de un enemigo se tratase, y lo vencí. Sin darme cuenta, había derrotado a mi padre, lo dejé fuera de su transformación, sin fuerzas, mirándome con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, trató de levantarse, algo aturdido y con el cuerpo curvo, me maldecía. Dejé mi transformación, y bajé a su lado —Lo siento papá yo… hice lo que me dijiste.

—Déjame sólo, no necesito tu ayuda ¡Largo de aquí!

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Capítulo dos: A pesar de todo

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

_**"... Cell se estaba volviendo cada vez mas poderoso, y el único método que los guerreros Z tenían a la mano era entrenarse para lograr vencerlo. Goku señaló que la manera más rápida y factible de entrenar era en la habitación del tiempo, la cual proporcionaba menos horas de práctica en la linea temporal normal, pero con un mayor desarrollo de las habilidades. Es por eso, que Vegeta y Trunks aceptaron la petición, e ingresaron ambos para realizar un entrenamiento que les permitiera volverse más fuertes en menor tiempo."**_

* * *

**Capítulo dos: A pesar de todo**

Fue en ese instante, cuando me di cuenta que mis poderes eran mayores a los de mi padre, y que si seguía sus pasos intentado superar al Supersaiyajin, podría ser mucho más fuerte que él, sin embargo, nunca se lo demostraría, es demasiado orgulloso, incluso conmigo, su propio hijo, sería capaz de sentirse humillado. Decidí entonces mantenerme lejos, y superar mis poderes sin que él lo notara; pero… ¿Por qué quiso entrenar conmigo, si me consideraba un estorbo?

Tomé una ducha, y me recosté un instante que se volvió eterno. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes: '_estaba solo, era el último guerrero sobre la tierra, la paz pero sobre todo la vida de mi madre dependían de lo que podía lograr, ella estaba ahí, construyendo armamentos, y mejorando artefactos para que los sobrevivientes pudieran utilizar, la raza humana se estaba extinguiendo, y cada día morían más; un grito aterrador, y su cuerpo caía con fuerza, la veía morir frente a mis ojos, había perdido todo, no había motivos para seguir; dejé que me asesinaran con sus fríos puños, el viaje había sido en vano, volví a mi presente solo para fallarles a todos'_. No lograba descansar lo suficiente, me fui debilitando, e incluso llegue a pensar que jamás podría superarme y lo que sentía no era más que un ápice de orgullo heredado el cual me cegaba a la realidad, en la cual era débil y no podía lograr aumentar mi fuerza. Él siempre luchaba como un guerrero, todo giraba en torno a su superación personal, a demostrarse a sí mismo, y a los demás su gran valor y poder; egoísta y orgulloso, **¡dejó a la suerte a mi madre y a mi siendo un bebe cuando su nave fue atacada!** Si yo no hubiera estado ahí.

—Si sigues ahí recostado jamás podrás volverte fuerte, y solo serás una sabandija que estorbara con mis planes como lo han hecho los demás —gritó desde un extremo de la habitación lanzándome agua fría. Al principio estaba algo aturdido, no entendía su actitud. —Levántate, empecemos a entrenar, lo de ayer fue un mero trámite, llevaba días sin descansar y mi cuerpo estaba debil, solo por eso lograste vencerme, pero ahora que he recuperado mis energías, sabrás lo que es ser un guerrero

Alborozado, acepte, y comenzamos a luchar. Decidimos que en cada entrenamiento mantendríamos la transformación de SSJ, hasta que ya no pudiéramos soportarlo, era estricto y a la vez cruel, pero agradecía a pesar de sus tratos que me diera consejos de pelea, lo hacía a su manera, pero me entregaba las herramientas que necesitaba, y que siempre anhelé. Pasaron alrededor de dos meses, y nuestras luchas '_matutinas_' subían cada vez más de nivel, al principio mi padre me derrotaba con facilidad, pero luego, sus esfuerzos para hacerlo eran mayores, no lo dejaría vencerme, no tenía intención de humillarlo, pero tampoco permitiría que me siguiera viendo como un estorbo. Luego de pelear, comíamos, y siguiente a eso se iba solo, a veces pasaba horas aumentando su KI sin realizar un mínimo movimiento, así que empecé a realizar lo mismo: _Quiero destruir a esos androides, y a Cell, superaré al Supersaiyajin, si mi padre puede hacerlo, entonces también yo._

Uno de los tantos días de entrenamiento mi padre se fue a la cama sin probar bocado, pensé en principio que solo estaba cansado, llevaba bastantes días sin dormir, y no hice pregunta alguna, sin embargo antes de irme a la cama decidí echar un vistazo, su KI había cambiado repentinamente, se había vuelto débil, como si en un segundo todos los meses de entrenamiento hubieran desaparecido. Me acerque y noté que estaba enfermo, se encontraba entre delirios y un estado febril alto ¿Qué más se podría esperar si llevaba a su cuerpo a niveles extremos de entrenamiento?

'_Trunks eres mi hijo, eres un guerrero de clase alta, no puedes dejarte vencer…' _

Un frío estremeció todo mi cuerpo, ¿Hablaba de mí?, entonces recordé las palabras de mi madre; **si, en el fondo, había un corazón.**

Busqué una caja de primeros auxilios, e intenté ayudarlo para bajar la fiebre, cuando noté mejorías, guarde todo rápidamente. —A pesar de tus actos, me tienes algo de aprecio— le dije, y partí a mi lugar. Al día siguiente, quise comentarle lo sucedido para que no se exigiera demasiado, pero desistí, me reconfortaban sus palabras entre delirios, y que no escuchara las mías.

—Papá —se detuvo pero no giró a mirarme. —, ¿Por qué decidiste entrenar conmigo?

—Necesitaba un oponente para practicar mis poderes básicos, pero ya no te necesito más, encontré la manera de superar al SSJ corriente, ahora podré hacerme más fuerte, los meses que quedan úsalos como se te dé la gana

—Papá, espera —gruñó, pero volvió a detenerse. —, necesito preguntar algo más… no, no es nada —caminamos juntos uno instante, y al momento de separarnos para ir a entrenar cada uno a su lugar, me detuvo. —Trunks, ¿Por qué viajaste al pasado? Lo que suceda en este lugar no afectará de ninguna manera tu presente

—Porque no quería que volviera a ocurrir la destrucción de la tierra y todo ser viviente en ninguna otra línea temporal, desde que realice ese viaje, las cosas han mejorado, y en cualquier otro pasado van a mejorar. No te imaginas todo lo que tuvimos que pasar mi madre y yo, ¡es el infierno!, pero ella tenía plena convicción en que construyendo la máquina del tiempo, salvando a Goku, y que todos ustedes pudieran entrenar, el mundo sería un mejor lugar

—Ya veo… entonces ponte a entrenar, tienes mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Capítulo tres: Guerrero de clase alta

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

**"_... Cell se estaba volviendo cada vez mas poderoso, y el único método que los guerreros Z tenían a la mano era entrenarse para lograr vencerlo. Goku señaló que la manera más rápida y factible de entrenar era en la habitación del tiempo, la cual proporcionaba menos horas de práctica en la linea temporal normal, pero con un mayor desarrollo de las habilidades. Es por eso, que Vegeta y Trunks aceptaron la petición, e ingresaron ambos para realizar un entrenamiento que les permitiera volverse más fuertes en menor tiempo._"**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Guerrero de clase alta **

El impacto de sus palabras fue inmenso, ¿Era esa la forma en que me daba un golpe de aliento para seguir superándome? Como fuese, la actitud de mi padre estaba calmada, ya no me gritaba con severidad, ni me trataba con demasiada arrogancia, no me maldecía a cada segundo, incluso decidió comer junto a mí, y en ocasiones me preguntaba –_a su manera_\- por mis logros, algo repentinamente cambió dentro de él, eso me motivo a conseguir el **Ultra Supersaiyajin**: _a todos los que debía proteger, la realidad que debía cambiar se sumo el hecho que logrando vencer a los androides y Cell en mi presente, tendría un motivo para regresar al pasado, mi padre se sentiría orgulloso de mi, o al menos algo demostraría al respecto. No bajaré los brazos jamás._

Quedaba una semana para terminar nuestro entrenamiento, y la áspera relación que había en un comienzo seguía siendo áspera, pero con ápices de suavidad, no era una relación como la que llevaban Gohan y Goku, y quizás para muchos ni siquiera pareciera una relación de padre e hijo, pero al menos él ya no me trataba como a un extraño, no me miraba con desagrado, y entre palabras, frecuentemente intentaba demostrar algo de apoyo y motivación. Era el hombre que mi madre me describía, más cruel y orgulloso de como lo imaginaba, pero algo había de bondad en su corazón, quizás no sea de esos hombres que se sacrifican por el bien de los demás, pero estaba ahí, y era todo lo que me importaba.

—Queda poco tiempo para salir, Trunks, pelea conmigo, necesito un oponente para liberar mi KI —dijo desde el aire, transformándose.

Volé hasta él, lo ataqué con fuerzas, detenía con facilidad mis movimientos, así como también podía hacerlo yo. Formábamos una estela de humo en el cielo, y el impacto de los golpes resonaban por toda la habitación; su puño derecho dio en mi rostro y mi puño izquierdo en él, había una sincronización perfecta con nuestras piernas, y el toque de poderes nos enviaban con violencia a la dirección contraria. —Pelea con todas tus fuerzas Trunks, demuéstrame lo que vales. —el año transcurrido hizo que aprendiera a conocerme, aumente mis poderes, pero no llegaría a pelear como Ultra Supersaiyajin ante él, mi padre lo había logrado, pero aún así el poder que poseía mi cuerpo era mayor. Me transforme en SSJ, y peleé solo al límite, había una gran posibilidad en que si demostraba todo mi KI se rehusaría a salir el tiempo que nos correspondía, y pondría en peligro su propia vida. Desconcentrado intentado limitar mi KI, su **Big Bang Attack** me dio de lleno en el rostro, caí de golpe contra el suelo, pero me levante al instante; un hilo de sangre caía desde mis labios, y ceja derecha: —¡No creas que me derrotaras tan fácil, papá, es posible que esta sea nuestra última pelea de entrenamiento, te derrotaré a como dé lugar! —Retomé el vuelo y continuamos con nuestra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Veo que estas más fuerte Trunks, el poder que te lance hace un instante debió dejarte malherido, sin embargo saliste indemne, te felicito, acabas de dejar el ser una sabandija, solo mantendrás el titulo de inútil. —Un golpe al unísono nos envió hacia extremos diferentes.

—No necesitas mentir —le dije, mientras me levantaba—, sé que ese poder es capaz de destruir un planeta por completo, limitaste toda ese energía para no producirme daño, ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? Si, limite mi poder, pero lo hice para no destruir esta habitación, a mí que me importa si quedas herido, conmigo será más que suficiente para derrotar a Cell

—Y también lo desviaste, por eso solo me dejo ciertos rasguños en el rostro, me dices que pelee con todas mis fuerzas, y aún así te limitas en pelear conmigo, al principio no te importaba dejarme malherido, ¿Qué cambió en ti, papá?

—¡Bah! No sé de hablas, no seguiré peleando contigo, eres un niño insolente

Se fue en un vuelo casi fugaz hacia algún punto lejano; _Quizás no debí comentar nada al respecto, ahora había una gran posibilidad en que su manera de tratarme cambiara como al comienzo de todo esto. _Suspiré, y continué entrenando solo. A pesar de lo sucedido aquel día, su manera de tratarme no retrocedió, no volví a comentar nada al respecto y el tampoco se refirió al tema, seguíamos como si esas frases nunca hubieran sido expuestas; el último día antes de salir ambos nos mantuvimos meditando, era inútil seguir haciendo esfuerzos llevando al límite nuestros cuerpos, debíamos ir con energías para la lucha que se acercaba. Cuando el reloj señaló la hora de salida, giramos al mismo tiempo para mirar la habitación en su semblante blanco, pero antes de irnos, quise hablarle, aprovecharía ese último instante solos porque frente a los demás mi padre retomaría aquella actitud dura y cruel.

—Papá… tú… ¿tú crees que podremos derrotar a Cell?

—No, no creo que sea necesario usar una palabra en plural, yo, personalmente me encargaré de esa basura, no necesitaras usar tu poder ni inmiscuir tu nariz en esta batalla —continuó su camino sin mirarme, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo. —¿Qué ibas a preguntar aquella vez que preferiste omitir?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, titubeé un instante antes de formularla, pero sabía que esta sería la única vez en que tuviese la posibilidad de saber que había en su mente. —Iba a preguntar si creías que había algún grado de posibilidad en que pudiese derrotar a los androides de mi época, si pensabas que… ¿Crees que tengo las habilidades necesarias para derrotarlos y restablecer la paz? Si lo hiciera, ¿Habría algo de orgullo en ti?

Giró su rostro hacía mi, y me miró con seriedad. —Eres un guerrero de clase alta, actúa como tal.

Su respuesta me dejo algo aturdido, no sabía que pensar al respecto, después de todo cada palabra que decía la tomaba a mi manera, quizás nunca realmente dijo lo que imaginé, o con el motivo el cual pensé, pero me sentía mejor creyendo que esa respuesta era un '**Si**'. Abrió la puerta y ambos salimos, la batalla contra Cell había comenzado.

* * *

**Capítulo final.**

**P.s: Gracias a todos pos sus Review, fue un fic bastante corto pero espero hacer uno mucho más largo pronto sobre la relación padre/hijo de estos dos :)**


End file.
